Searching for A.W./The Raid
|Kanji Title = A.W（アレン・ウォーカー) をたずねて・襲撃 |Romanji Title = A.W. (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete Shūgeki |Chapter = |Arc = Searching for A.W. arc |Previous Chapter = Searching for A.W. - By Your Side |Next Chapter = Searching for A.W./One Seat Empty |Image = 216.jpg|Night = 216|Volume = 24|Release Date = September 2, 2012|Magazine = Jump Square}} Search for Allen Walker: The Raid is the 216 chapter of the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Summary Apocryphos notes it's a shame that the watch can't be fixed and that these are rare. Timcampy suddenly grows larger and smashes on top him, shocking Kanda who asks what Tim is doing. Several tendrals apear from the ground and pierce Tim all over. Yu Kanda draws his Mugen and uses his first illusion: netherworld insects technique to save Tim. Tim falls to the ground with several holes in him while Kanda runs towards Apocryphos yelling "who are you?!". He draws his doulbe illusion sword technique and fights Apocryphos. Apocryphos easily dodges all of Kanda's slashes who merely looks over at Timcampy surprised by his healing abilities as it heals the wounds it was just dealt with. Apocryphos then catches Kanda's swords and throws him to the ground causing Kanda to cough out blood and his golem falls out of his pocket and rolls its way to Tim. Apocryphos then grabs Kanda's head and give him the order to "Leave Allen to me and return to the order, please" while having tendrils come out of Kanda's eyes and he screams in pain. While erasing Kanda's memories, Apocryphose notes Allen is a good boy and didn't leak anything about him and asks Tim if reuniting with his former master after 35 years was good. He tells Tim he's been a thorn by his side for the past 3 months and Allen's reawakaning has started and notes Tim's existence has supported Allen's through this isolation. He considers killing Tim to stop that. Tim prepares to fly away, but stops as Apocryphos notes he will take Kanda hostage and sooner or later will assimilate Allen. He tells Tim if he behaves, he won't go after Allen today. Tim behaves as Apocryphos pulls out a shard from his mouth while telling Tim that Cross created Tim so he could heal himself no matter what, but says he does have one weakness. As he reveals a small black shard, Tim reacts shocked and smacks on Kanda's golem awakening it that a member from the order shouts and screams angrily over Kanda and demands to know where he is. The search team shout how he never told them where he was going and realize it has something to do with Johnny's disappearance and say they will arrive shortly to his location. Apocryphos marvels at Tim's quick thinking, believing that Tim thought he'd retreat if he'd call the order, but before he can finish, Kanda rises from behind and locks Apocryphos with his legs and snaps his neck while telling him not to touch his head so easily. He attempts to stand up only for Kanda to pass out from the attack. As Tim starts panicing, Apocryphos rises up and stabs Tim from behind with the black shard. At that time, Allen Walker runs out while Johnny Gill from behind asking what is he doing. Allen notes to himself that since his Innocence is reacting that Apocryphos is near and tries to locate him. He shouts out for Tim to tell him his location and realize he's not coming. Then, a voice comes over and says "14th...". The voice is the Earl, in his demon form appears in front of Allen, shocking him. Back with Apocryphos, he cleans himself up and leaves a fallen Kanda and Tim in an alley as the black shard he stabbed Tim with starts to envelope him and his body turns black and begins to crumble. Navigation